boukengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gekkou of Illusions
is the leader of the Dark Shadow. He was originally a human until his battle with the Demon Bird forced him to take said bird's body as his own after it's soul was sealed at the cost of Gekkou's original body. Character History Boukenger The wise owl-like leader of Dark Shadow, he was originally the head of the Society of Shadow until he sacrificed himself to stop the Demon Bird, which appeared in the Hermit's Gorge centuries, bringing cataclysmic storm clouds in its wake. It was sealed by Gekkou in exchange for his own body, fusing himself into the monster and sealing its power and soul in the Demon Bird's Demon Jewel, trapping himself in the monster's weakened body. He has the ability to create and enlarge Tsukumogami with sutras. He can also speak through the sutras as if they were hand radios. Ultimately, Yaiba of Darkness betrayed Dark Shadow and broke the seal of the Demon Bird, allowing the demon to takeover Gekkou's body, not even DaiVoyager was able to withstand its power, but when Eiji Takaoka and Natsuki Mamiya restored the seal over the orb, the Demon Bird was weakened and defeated by the Adventure Double Screw. A gravely injured Gekkou barely survived the battle and swore revenge against Yaiba for betraying him, leaving Shizuka to carry out his wishes. Seeing the havoc caused by Arch Priest Gajah, Gekkou and Shizuka decided to leave the country for a while, helping Souta Mogami in discovering his own treasure on the way out. Return Half a year following their departure and the subsequent fall of Gajah, Gekkou and Shizuka returned as Dark Shadow re-emerged to pursue Precious. Attempting to claim the Ru Yi Bang of Sun Wukong, the duo were engaged by the remaining Dragonoid Soldiers of the now headless Jaryuu Clan only for both Negative Syndicates to be thwarted by the remaining four Boukengers consisting of Bouken Black, Blue, and Yellow with Bouken Silver retrieving the Precious from Shizuka. Later still, Gekkou sent Shizuka to steal a mysterious red jewel from SCRTC, one of two belonging to Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII, which led to her ending up being caught in a bout between the Boukengers and Gekirangers until Bouken Silver took the jewel from her, forcing her to retreat. Returning to Gekkou empty-handed, Shizuka vowed that she would prevail in her next encounter with the Boukengers. Gokaiger vs. Gavan Gekkou was among villains captured within the Space Prison in Makuu Space and released by the pirate Sentai as they caused a big ruckus within. He and Shizuka are no longer villainous, it can be presumed. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' As he is physiologically a bird, Gekkou can fly in a moderate speed. * : A trained ninja of the Dark Shadow, Gekkou is capable of using darkness-themed ninjutsu. ** : Creates a Tsukumogami by combining old and new objects. ** : Enlarges a Tsukumogami into an Oogami by summoning sutra papers. ** : ** : ** : ** : Used in the movie, he partially revived deceased Tsukomogamis. Profile *Height: 43 cm (60.8 m: giant) *Weight: 15.5 kg (105 t: giant) Akibaranger Gekkou is seen when Nobuo Akagi envisions Mitsuki Aoyagi wearing the costume of Shizuka of the Wind. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gekkou is voiced by Banjō Ginga. Notes *Gekkou is based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger 's Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru (though he also resembles Mirai Sentai Timeranger 's Navigation Robo Tac as well). *The Demon Bird is based on Choujin Sentai Jetman 's Jet Garuda. Appearances See Also - Demon Bird - role Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Dark Shadow Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Negative Syndicates Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Ninja Themed Villains Category:Sentai Ninja Themed Villain Category:Monster Creator